Trois
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: Bonnie Bennett, a high priced call girl, gets entangled in the marriage between Katherine Pierce and Professor Damon Salvatore, when Katherine becomes suspicious that Damon is sleeping with other women and hires Bonnie to test his fidelity.


**Title:** Trois

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/AH

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Katherine/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine/Damon, Stefan/Rebekah, Tyler/Caroline, ect.

**Summary: **Bonnie Bennett, a high priced call girl, gets entangled in the marriage between Katherine Pierce and Professor Damon Salvatore, when Katherine becomes suspicious that Damon is sleeping with other women and hires Bonnie to test his fidelity.

**Warnings:** All-Human, Infidelity, Sexual Content, Polyamorous Relationships, OOC-ness, etc.

_**Authors Note:**__**I really need to stop starting fics but whatever. It is a terrible habit that likely will not end soon.**__**This fic is inspired by the movie Chloe and the French original on which that film is based, Nathalie. However, I will be going in a different direction with the scenario than the films did. This is for the Bamonaters over at tumblr. If you have not seen the movie Chloe, I am about to spoil you so if you want you can skip this and just start reading. In the movie the acts described by the escort were a fabrication, however, in the case of this story the acts that Bonnie describes will be real. I am aiming on finishing this in five parts. To be honest, I am not sure that I can pull this off. But I want to try because this plot bunny will not go away. So here is the first part. Hopefully you all like it. No editing here. Happy reading!**_

**Part One || Suspicion **

_Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge._

_**~Plato**_

Bonnie Bennett tossed her mail down on the coffee table in her small one bedroom studio apartment. She was seldom ever home, except on the rare occasions that she slept at home and so everything stayed rather meticulously in its place. It was almost as if no one lived there majority of the time.

Bonnie sat down at the table, drumming her fingers against the rosewood surface. She never knew what to do with herself during times like this. When she was alone with her own thoughts.

She had left home as soon as she had turned eighteen two years ago. It had taken all of her strength not leave after the death of her grandmother Sheila. After she had gone, her parents had wasted no time with getting a divorce, as she was the only glue that had been holding them together.

Her parents had envisioned college for her future. Her father had wanted her to become a doctor. He himself was a pharmaceutical salesman and her grandmother had practiced a new age alternative form of medicine. So in a way her family was in the business of healing people.

However, Bonnie didn't continue that legacy, at least not in the way that everyone had hoped.

She had made it through one semester at Whitmore College, before she became disenchanted with it all. She had wanted more control over her days and had wanted a way to make money faster and in greater amounts.

She had been working retail at a boutique when she had been approached by Vicki Donovan to join her escort service Bonnie had been apprehensive. But she had come to find after being in the business for a year and a half, that she was healing people in a different kind of way.

She was providing a warm body for the lonely. She was providing ears for those to listen. She acted as a therapist in more ways than one. Often she was the one that would be instrumental in making her clients more comfortable with their bodies, their sexuality, and their desires. She was their safe place, and with her they would not face judgment.

That was why Vicki usually gave her the first timers and a few special cases that needed a softer touch. Bonnie was good at reading people and the best at giving them what they needed and so Vicki was more than willing to bend at Bonnie's whim when it came to her pay and schedule. It also helped that Bonnie's clients always came back.

It was easier when Bonnie was working. Other people's problems became her own. She would be able to become whatever it was that the client needed in that moment and nothing beyond that. She could step outside of herself and that was what she wanted.

Bonnie didn't know who she was, and hadn't really known for a long time. After her grandmother's death she had morphed into something that was a shadow of the carefree spirit she had once been. She had simply been going through the motions until Vicki had found her.

As odd as it would sound to other people, doing what she did gave Bonnie a purpose. She felt needed when she was with her clients and it wasn't just their loneliness that found a temporary solace but her own.

However, she was no fool. She never got attached. She was never confused as to what was reality and what was a part of the world that she constructed in order to please her customers. The lines had never blurred for her and would never blur for her. Even though, being the way that she was, and as good as she was sometimes the lines blurred for her cliental and that was when she dropped them and moved on to the next. Her job was her job and there was no in between.

No one outside of a select few close friends knew what she actually did for a living. Her father and mother were under the impression that she was a secretary in a law firm office where her best friend Caroline Forbes actually worked.

It wasn't so much that Bonnie was ashamed, she actually loved her job. It was simply that she knew how her parents would react were they to find out. As strained as her relationship with her mother and father was, they were the only family that she had left and so she wanted to remain on good terms with them. Losing her grandmother had taught her that life was too short, and she wanted to keep the people that she had left.

Bonnie listened as her phone rang. She began to go through her mail and as she let the phone ring. As the voicemail picked up the call, Bonnie listened to Vicki's voice on the line. "Hey, Bonnie girl," she said, in that sing song way of hers, "I have someone for you. Give me a call when you get in."

Bonnie placed the letter that she was opening back on the table and stood. She walked across the room and picked up the phone dialed Vicki's number, grateful that she would be able to escape her own reality once more.

**:::**

Katherine Pierce was supposed to be having a romantic dinner with her husband in celebration of their one year anniversary. However, he was running late. This didn't surprise her as he had had trouble keeping their appointments ever since he had started teaching at Whitmore College, six months prior.

Damon Salvatore had always been a flirt, a charmer, and had always had a way with women. She had not been a saint either when they had met. She had played the game as well as any man and when they started seeing each other Katherine had thought that she had met her match.

It had been good between them in the beginning. Even with the frequent arguments they were always on the same page. Most of the time they were completely in sync. They had always known how to read each other and what to expect where the other was concerned.

She had been relieved to find someone who would accept her for her flaws and all. Someone with a similar past as her own. However, regret quickly followed her relief.

As Katherine was an assistant at a prestigious law firm, her work kept her busy most nights. When Damon had started teaching, they had even less time to spend with one another. And instead of working to spend what extra time they had with one another, Damon had taken to going out for drinks with his former students and his colleagues. He often taught lectures out of town and sometimes out of state. There was always a conference or workshop to attend as well. It was to the point where her husband was seen more by his students than his wife.

To add to the tension, Damon's flirtatious ways had not ebbed. On the rare occasions they saw each other they were normally arguing due to the frequency with which he would mention certain female colleagues or pictures she would find of him and his former female students in his phone.

This night was meant to be different. It was meant to be a fresh start. But Damon wasn't there and Katherine's mind wandered as it always did, to the places and people, mostly women he could be with that weren't her.

He claimed that he was faithful, that he had never and would never stray. But Katherine had no other explanation for his distant behavior and the fact that he would rather spend the free time he did have with women other than her.

Katherine adjusted the skirt of the midnight blue dress that she was wearing as she crossed her legs. She had taken her time on her appearance and as she eyed her reflection in the glass of the restaurant window she couldn't help but thing that the curls she had put in her hair and the extra finishing touches that she had put her make-up had been for naught.

Katherine scanned the other tables, feeling envious of the couples that she observed. She had spent her life depending on herself. Surviving. Her parents had kicked her out of the house when she had gotten pregnant at sixteen. She had lost the baby, hadn't even carried it term. The lost had cemented her view that she didn't need anyone and could only depend on herself.

She had brought herself up from rock bottom. When she had gotten involved with anyone, the relationships were on her terms. She used people as she saw fit and she dropped them. At least she had before Damon. He had been the one to break down her defenses and he was the only one that had the power to hurt her.

Perhaps this was her payback for disposing of others so easily. To be tied forever to someone who was so much like how she once was. Still she had no proof. No evidence incriminating enough to not cast a shadow of doubt.

As Katherine continued to look around the room her eyes landed on a young woman as she walked toward a table with a much older man, and another couple. The first thing that Katherine thought, was that the woman was beautiful. Someone that Damon would likely approach. She had what some would call an exotic look. Brown skin. Green eyes. Dark hair.

Upon closer expectation when, Katherine began to not the woman's interaction with the man, it was clear to her that they weren't exactly a couple. There were no smiles being exchanged. No subtle little touches. There didn't seem to be anything intimate about the pair. In fact the man seemed to be treating her like just as much of an accessory as the expensive watch on his wrist.

Katherine was torn from her daze as her cell phone rang. When she answered she wasn't surprised to hear that it was Damon. He had gotten called back to work he said. They would have to cancel. He would make it up to her. He would see her at home.

Katherine disconnected the call and fought the urge to scream. To cry. She wouldn't break down in public. Or in private. She was stronger than that. A survivor. She refused to go home and brood. She wouldn't wallow in self-pity. She had waited a while to eat dinner at this restaurant and so she would. She would eat, and she would plan. She would think of a way to make Damon pay for his actions. For his neglect.

She found herself watching the woman as she ordered. Watching her throughout dinner. She watched as the woman left midway through Katherine's meal. Then twenty minutes later when Katherine was just getting into her dessert the woman returned again, in a different dress and with a different man.

Something clicked in Katherine's mind and a thought came to her. One that took root in her mind and would not go away. There was a way she could know for sure if Damon was faithful. A way she could find out the truth and have complete control over the situation. The only problem was, she was not sure that she was strong enough to pull it off.

**:::**

It was a form of art, what she did; pleasuring people. It took more than the use of her body. It more than knowing where to kiss or when to use her tongue. More than knowing where to touch, if she should the tips of her fingers or her whole hand, and how pressure to put in which places. It took not just knowing the human body, and what brought it pleasure, it took knowing how the human mind worked as well.

She had become a master at reading people. Their expressions. Their body language. The things they said, and the things that they didn't. It was in that way more than any other knew what it was that people wanted and how to read them.

The woman that was sitting on the other side of the bar had been watching Bonnie for weeks now. She thought that she was being careful Bonnie was sure, but Bonnie was always aware of her surroundings and so she had spotted the woman right off.

The woman was an enigma. Bonnie knew that she wanted something from her, that much was clear. What was unclear was what the woman wanted. Bonnie doubted that it was a wife of client looking for a confrontation. When those things happened, they went fast and there was obvious rage on the women's faces, and they ended rather quickly. Bonnie was always very reasonable with them and she had a way with words and so in the end the target normally went from being to being their husbands.

This woman did not have any anger directed at Bonnie however. She seemed curious and covetous. Two things that Bonnie didn't usually see together. She also displayed an air of nervousness that Bonnie was sure wasn't typical for her. She was dressed impeccably, and gave off an air of confidence that could only be questioned when she fiddled with the pearls around her neck.

"The brunette back again?" The bartender questioned.

Bonnie turned toward him and smiled. Since she started working for his sister's escort service, aptly named Lilith's Garden, Matt Donovan had been rather protective of her and so she had taken to doing business at his bar whenever possible.

"Back and lurking," Bonnie said, winking in Matt's direction, "And watching."

"You figure out what she wants yet?" Matt asked, as he began to wipe down the bar counter with the rag in his hands.

Bonnie shook her head as she ran a finger around the rim of her of her glass, the red painted nail glistening in the light. "Not yet," she sighed, "I think that she feels like she needs a reason to approach me. Whatever she wants, I doubt I'll find out anytime soon."

"Why don't you talk to her?" Matt asked.

"I'd scare her off," Bonnie smirked, "She's fidgeting enough already as it is." Bonnie had ways of approaching the wary ones, but she wasn't sure which method would be most effective with this one. "What do you think I should go with?" Bonnie asked, "Should I send her a drink or ask her for a light?" She reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tapping them lightly against the palm of her hand.

"Definitely the drink. It'll let her know you know she's there but it'll also give her the freedom to choose whether or not she wants to approach you." Matt put down his rag and began to mix a drink for the woman they were discussing.

"What is she drinking anyway?" Bonnie pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a drag she chanced a glance at the woman again, and wasn't surprised when she looked away the moment Bonnie's eyes landed on her.

"Same thing every time she comes in," Matt answered, "Dry martini."

"How…safe," Bonnie laughed, blowing smoke out of her red painted lips. "I kind of expected more from someone with the balls to follow me around all week." Matt shook his head at her and she winked at him as she watched him head toward the woman with the drink.

Running her hands down the front of the midnight blue dress she waited. Matt was back a moment later, his cerulean eyes shining with mirth. "The lady has invited you to join her," he said, once he had stopped in front of her again.

Bonnie nodded and stood from her seat. She replace the pack of cigarettes to her clutch and grabbed her drink from the bar top. She was about to walk away when Matt grabbed her arm. "You have to let me know how this one goes," he said.

"Of course," Bonnie agreed.

Matt let go of her arm and Bonnie walked down the length of the bar to the other side. She studied the woman a moment as she sat down next to her. Nice white blouse. Black pencil skirt. Black pumps. White pearl necklace and earrings. Expensive engagement ring, paired with an even more expensive wedding band.

Bonnie watched as the woman tucked her hair behind her ear and waited for her to speak. "Thanks for the drink," she murmured, not looking at Bonnie, her eyes on the glass.

"You're welcome," she said. She was going to save more, but decided against it, when the woman moved to speak once more.

"I've seen you around," a sip of her drink, "Sometimes with men….sometimes with women…I was wondering…." She trailed seemingly unable to finish the thought.

"You were wondering if I do what it is that you think I do?" Bonnie asked, putting out her cigarette in a crystal ashtray sitting on the bar top. The woman didn't answer and Bonnie decided to save them both some time. "I'm an escort," she revealed, "If that's what you're asking." She took a sip on her own drink before she continued. "What can I do for you, brown eyes?"

"My name is Katherine," she responded, finally, "Katherine Pierce."

"Katherine, then," Bonnie shrugged, "What can I do for you?" She watched as Katherine reached up and fidgeted with her pearl necklace.

"What's your name?"

"Bonnie," she said and left it at that, she normally didn't give clients her last name. It kept things from getting messy and too personal. She seemed like a potential client and so Bonnie decided not to chance revealing too much.

Katherine thought about her words carefully before she spoke. She had taken a while to find the woman and even longer to actually speak to her. A plan had formed in her head from the moment that Damon had stood her up on the night of their anniversary. She was sure that he was unfaithful. But she wanted proof. She needed proof. "Well, Bonnie," Katherine said, turning toward her fully and lowering her voice, "I think that my husband would like you."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the sudden bluntness. "I don't usually go for couples," she said, frowning slightly.

Katherine shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I…I believe that my husband is cheating on me. I'd like to test him. With you." _There_, she thought, _I said it_. Her nerves got the better of her and she downed the rest of her drink, motioning the bartender for another. She wasn't supposed to be this impulsive. Not anymore.

It was laughable to Katherine. Ridiculous and insane that as much as he abhorred the idea of husband being with another woman. As much as she had spent her nights wondering, thinking, and crying. As many times as she had accused him. She would now be the one throwing a woman into Damon's path.

"What exactly would you have me do?" Bonnie asked, curiously. She was suddenly interested now that she had an answer to some of the things that she had read about the woman from afar. The nervousness. The uncertainty. The insecurity.

"Approach him," Katherine said, "Or better yet….see if he will approach you. Go along with what he wants. See how far he takes things. Then report it back to me." Katherine didn't know what the proper protocol was or even if women like Bonnie did things like this. "I'd need you to get tested first," she said, "Make sure that you're clean. And I'd pay of course. Money isn't an issue."

Bonnie blinked at her. "So you want to pay me to try and seduce your husband?" She asked, needing clarification.

"Yes," Katherine said, "Would that be something that you would be willing to do?" She looked at the other woman, her eyes pleading. She didn't bother to try and hide her desperation. This was her last resort.

It wasn't something that Bonnie normally would agree to, but something in the woman's eyes made her want to help her. She would have to run it by Vicki first, but she made the woman enough money and she knew that like with most things, she would agree. "I think that I can help you," Bonnie agreed. She noted the look of relief on the woman's face. "So, Katherine, tell me about your husband."

**:::**

Damon Salvatore had at one time been a very happy married man. Though, he could not pinpoint when exactly his marriage had begun to fall apart and grow stale, he could remember the exact moment that he had fallen in love with his wife. He could remember how it had felt to pursue her, to chase her when they had dated. He could remember when their fights had ended in mind blowing sex rather than silence that lasted for days on end.

He still loved his wife, even if Katherine seemed to think otherwise. He had never fallen out of love with her. Damon didn't in fact believe in falling out of love with people. He believed that love grew less wild as time went on. That love never faded, but was tamed into something more manageable because if the mind did not time it then love would drive the mind mad. His love for Katherine had been tamed, but it was her mistrust of him that was driving him mad.

He could understand her suspicions in some respects. He avoided her, deliberately skipped plans with her. He would refuse to answer the phone at times when she called. But those things he didn't do because he was cheating, but rather because he was tired of hearing her accuse him of doing so.

He had the nasty habit of flirting with other women but he had always been that way. In the beginning, when they had first started, Katherine had been that way as well. They had played games with one another and somewhere along the way things had gotten serious. They had fallen hard for one another and marriage seemed to be the next logical step.

Perhaps it was the absence of the games, the chase; that had caused the excitement to fizzle out of their relationship so quickly. And Katherine, well, she had always been one for dramatics. She needed something to blame the distance between them on and so came the accusations.

Damon would be lying if he said that he had never thought about being with other women. That there was never one whose beauty drew his eyes. That there was never a woman with an intellect and wit that held his attention. That there was never a woman that invited him into her bed on those trips that he often took out of town. But he had never strayed.

Part of the reason he remained faithful was because he was still in love with his wife. Part of the reason was because Damon believed that infidelity should never happen unless there is something more to be offered by a third party. Ideally he didn't like the idea of being unfaithful, but unlike his brother Damon was no saint. He was of the mind that desire was bred from absence. One desired what one did not have. He had never been unfaithful to Katherine because he had never seen anything in any other woman that he wanted that his own wife did not have.

Still he didn't think if it came down to it that he would actually be able to go through with the act. But because Katherine kept accusing him, the thoughts were in his head almost constantly.

Even as he laid awake in the bed that he shared with his wife he thought about it. Katherine was lying next to him but she wouldn't touch him. In fact she was as far away from him as she could possibly be on the king sized mattress.

He felt cold. As if he were in bed alone. By himself. Alone and thinking about the possibility of other women.

There had been a time once when he was certain that he would never be unfaithful but he was beginning to desire more than this. More than arguments. More than distance. More than silence. He wanted the longing looks they used to share. He wanted not just the sex but the kisses, and the small touches. He wanted the whispered conversations in the middle of the night. He wanted the battling of wits that kept him on his toes. He wanted what used to be. What could still be. What wasn't.

Once he could not think of things that he desired that he wife could not give him. That was still true. She could give him what he wanted, the problem was that she wouldn't. Just as she wouldn't believe him when he told her he wasn't being unfaithful. He could now name things that another woman could give him, things that his wife would not. He had now come into dangerous territory. The only thing that was saving him from himself was that he wasn't done trying to get these things from his wife just yet.

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett looked at the picture that Katherine had given her of her husband and compared to the man that was sitting at the bar a few feet away from her table. He was handsome, sure, but he seemed older in person. Tired. A fact that Katherine had left out of her description.

She had told Bonnie things. Hobbies. Books he was fond of. Movies he watched and re-watched. Tidbits about his family and the few friends that he had. About his job. About the way that it consumed him.

It had not taken long for Katherine to open up. Katherine talked to Bonnie as if she were speaking to an old friend. As if she had missed talking to someone. As if she lived her life in complete silence. And her husband….Damon Salvatore, looked as he was starved for attention, and affection. As if he had spent his whole life without being wanted or touched.

However, these things, these insecurities looked like nothing to the untrained eye. Everyone wasn't as good as Bonnie when it came to reading others. But the insecurities were there and there was a lot to be had within one relationship.

Bonnie guessed that Damon liked to flirt because he could get the attention from other women that Katherine did give him. The same way Katherine argued with Damn because she felt as if that was the only way that she could get his attention anymore. Bonnie doubted that things would escalate between her and Damon, but she would do what it was that she was paid for. She always did what it was that she was paid for.

She lit a cigarette and opened up the book that Katherine had given her. It was a copy of _The English Patient _that she had purchased at a used book store. "_He likes women who read_," she had said, "_The more pretentious the book the better_."

Bonnie smiled as she thought of the way the woman's eyes had rolled rather theatrically. Katherine made the smallest of gestures amusing. Everything was an exaggeration from her walk to the way that she winked. It was almost as if Katherine had too much control of her movements and yet no control over them at all at the same time.

Bonnie looked up from where she had been pretending to read as she felt eyes on her. She wasn't surprised that the ice blue eyes regarding her belonged to Damon Salvatore. He would stare at her. And because he liked to flirt, he might even approach her. But she was certain that it would not go beyond that.

She looked down at the book again, feigning disinterest. "_He likes the chase_," Katherine had instructed, "_Don't make it easy or else he'll get bored_."

A few moments went by and then Bonnie looked up as one of the bar staff approached her table, refreshing her drink. She raised a brow at the young man and he gestured his head toward Damon who was adjusting his tie. "Complements of the gentleman at the bar," he smiled, "He would like to know if he might join you."

Bonnie nodded her head but said nothing, as she picked up the drink and held it up to Damon in a mock toast. As Damon stood up and walked toward her table Bonnie kept her face blank.

In her line of work she dealt with cheaters all the time. Most of her clients were married. She knew all about infidelity and the reasons behind it. So no matter how far he took things, she would no judge him. Even so, she felt uneasy about the way that he was looking at her. There was something more than interest and the subtle hint of the desire there that she could not place.

She hated not being able to read people. She was used to it coming easy to her. However, for the first time she was having problems with it, starting with Katherine and ending with her husband.

Damon looked around nervously as he sat down in front of her. The tension in his frame was palpable and Bonnie had to wonder where the nerves were coming from if he was as big of a flirt as Katherine had claimed.

He cleared his throat as his eyes bore into her. "I'm sorry," he said, "I don't usually do this. But you…I'm not sure what it is but there's something about you that makes me want to know you."

Bonnie blinked at him. He was telling the truth on both counts and she didn't really know what to make of it. "Perhaps you should start by telling me your name," she said.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." She glanced rather pointedly down at the wedding band on his finger, and he sighed. "I…I should go," he muttered, "I'm sorry to bother you."

He didn't seem like the smooth overly confident man that Katherine described to her at all. Bonnie could only assume that that meant that his intentions with her, weren't the same as they had been with other women before her. "My name is Bonnie," she said before he could stand, "I don't give my last name to married man so that's all that you get."

He smirked and Bonnie saw it. A shadow of the man that Katherine had told her so much about. "I'll take it," he nodded, "For now." He seemed more sure of himself as he gestured toward her book. "How do you like the book so far? I found it to be an inspiring read myself."

"Honest answer?" Bonnie asked. He nodded and she sighed. "I find it to be pretentious and I couldn't get past the first page." He looked offended and Bonnie laughed. "I whole heartedly intend on giving up on it unless you can convince me otherwise."

"Well," Damon smiled, "It's a good thing that I am up for the challenge then."

**:::**

Damon Salvatore splashed cold water on his face and then stood upright and stared at himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure that he recognized who he saw.

He had done it. It had only been some heavy kissing, but he had done. He had cheated on his wife. Not just for the sake of cheating but because Bonnie, who had still yet to give him her last name had something that he wanted that he felt like no one, not even his wife could give.

The worst part was that he wasn't even sure what it was about her. She was beautiful. She was mysterious. She was funny without meaning to be. She was witty. But those things separately were not it. There was something about the complete package. Something about her as a whole.

He had not been lying to her when he had told her that he had wanted to know her. She seemed willing to let him in and closed off at the same time and that intrigued him.

He knew that she should not see her again but that was part of the reason that he wanted to. That he had to. He had never been one for morality and this was something impulsive and disastrous so it was right up his alley.

He could still taste her mouth. Her scent lingered on him. It had only been one night and already his brain seemed to be fixated on her.

He had known he couldn't go home, which was why he was now at his brothers. Katherine would have read him on sight. Out of all the times she had suspected this would have been the one time that she would have been right and Damon had nothing to say for himself.

His actions were both out of character and in character and he wondered how far that he would take this. He had backed out of getting too physical but he had already kissed her after one night. What would happen after two or three or four or five? Would there be that many?

He couldn't see himself getting bored of her. But maybe there would be guilt. There was no guilt for now. There was too much of a rush for that. Too much adrenaline still humming through his body. In many ways the reality of what he had done was still lost to him.

He would be going out of town again soon. He would see her one time. One more time before he went. He would let that determine where things went from where they were. If they went anywhere.

**:::**

Katherine Pierce looked up as Bonnie took the seat next to her in a booth in the back of the bar that they had last met in. She had gotten the message that morning that the woman had seen her husband the night before.

Damon hadn't come home. He had slept at his brothers, or so he said. When had called her to inform her of his plans, he had seemed frazzled. He was never frazzled. Temperamental maybe, but never frazzled.

Katherine glanced over at Bonnie and decided to cut to the chase. "Did you sleep with him?"

To her surprised Bonnie shook her head. "I went to the bar you said he liked to go to like you said," Bonnie began, drumming her nails against the surface of the table, "Waited for him to approach me and he did. He introduced himself. I looked at his wedding band and he told me that he usually didn't do things like that and he apologized for bothering me."

Katherine frowned. She looked as confused as Bonnie had been the night before. "Did you believe him? That he didn't usually approach women?"

Bonnie nodded. "I did," she said, "At least not in the way and with the same intentions that he approached me with."

"What intentions?" Katherine pressed, scooting closer, "And why you?"

"He said that he wanted to know me. As for why, your guess is as good as mine." Bonnie eyed Katherine before she continued. "We talked. A lot. For hours. About everything. Nothing." Bonnie bit her bottom lip, not liking the way she sounded. She didn't make it a habit of talking to clients the way and with as much depth as she had talked to Damon. She had never done so in fact. Then again she had never agreed to do what she had done for Katherine for any else either. "Then it got late and I told him that I had to leave," she went on, "He offered to take me home. I agreed. I gave him directions to this place. Not my place but these condos that we use for…business."

"Go on," Katherine swallowed, her knee bouncing up and down beneath the table.

Bonnie placed one of her hands on the woman's knee in attempt to keep her calm, but the gesture seemed to have an adverse effect as Katherine's became faster. Still the woman had instructed her to go on and so she went on. "He walked me to the door," she said, "Said goodnight. I was sure that he would leave it there but then…he kissed me on the cheek and then the other. And then the lips…softly, hesitantly. I didn't object and so kissed me again and again, longer and longer each time. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. They were everywhere. Touching any part of me that he could find." Katherine was still, her body stiff and full of tension and Bonnie thought that she should stop. But Katherine didn't object and so she kept going. "Then one of his hands move up my knee, beneath my dress, over my thigh," she whispered, her eyes on Katherine, "I pulled away from him then, asked if he wanted to come in. That's when he froze. Said that he was married. That what we were doing was wrong. He said that he should leave, but that he wanted to see me again. That he knew that he shouldn't but he had to see me again and then he left."

As Bonnie finished her tale, she realized that the hand that she placed on Katherine's knee had moved upward as she had spoken. Frowning Bonnie snatched her hand away and as her eyes met Katherine's the dilation of the other woman's pupils told her that what she had been mistaking for anger had been something else entirely.

"So now you know," Bonnie said, scooting slightly away from her, "I guess my job here is done."

For a long moment Katherine didn't speak. She seemed to be at war with herself. But when she did finally speak, Bonnie was surprised by the words that left her mouth. "If he asks to meet with you again then meet with him. I want to see how far he takes this."

"If it does go further," Bonnie sighed, once she saw the woman was resolved for whatever this was to continue, "The price goes."

"That's fine," Katherine said, standing abruptly, "Call me the next time he contacts you."

Bonnie watched as she left. She downed the rest of the drink that the woman had left behind and scowled. She didn't know what the hell she had just gotten herself into. She would have to get out of it somehow. While her boss didn't seem to care as long as she was making money, Bonnie felt as if she was getting too close to this couple already. She didn't like things chaotic, she liked to be in control and she could tell if things continued they would indeed get muddled.

_**End Notes: I hope that this is well received. I wasn't sure about this so we'll see. I am finding that I like doing all human AU stories because it gives me freer rein with the characters. I like that aspect if nothing else. And even if it sucks it was fun to write. Lol. Basically if this is continued it will go one from here and turn into a super tangled mess of a plot. Lol. But please tell me what you guys think. I know I had a thing on tumblr about posting different all human threesome fics but this one is coming easier to me than the others that I thought about going with. **_


End file.
